


Vegas

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just another short little fic based on Laura/Jana ship, wlw
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Vegas

Laura knew it was a bad idea to come here before the plane had even landed and yet she had finally given up hope. Jana wouldn't quit the show.

Not only would they continue to be in front of the camera as best friends, they would not get many opportunities to spend more time together because of the "rumors".

The last time Laura had looked after the children in the big house, Jana had been busy cooking lunch for everyone, but they had winked at each other, nothing more.  
Michelle, Momma Duggar, had looked at them suspiciously, first at one, then the other, at least this time she said nothing.

  
Jim Bob had come to watch over them. Chaperone.  
Las Vegas was the city of sin, worse than Los Angeles with all these madmen and the heathens.  
It hadn't convinced Pops Duggar, of course, that his eldest daughter just wanted to go to a garden show with her best friend. He had to be there and keep an eye on both of them, just to be on the safe side, as he didn't get tired of saying.

Laura took the first opportunity.  
She brushed slightly over Jana's hand, casually as they walked.  
It reminded them of how they had been lying in the vegetable garden back in Arkansas.  
  
She loved to hold her hand, between the zuccini, even the most curious pair of eyes could not see the two and if someone did come by, then the two could still pretend they were harvesting or one of them handed the other a pair of scissors.

Laura had held Jana's hand on the plane, because of the nervousness of course.  
They both wished the flight had never ended.  
  
When they arrived at the airport, they'd both went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
tanding in line, in front of the door, Jana had brushed Laura's hair and Laura had then given Jana a small braid, her fingers gently touching her cheek.  
She would like to do this at home more often.

"You have muffin on your nose" laughed Laura and Jana blushed slightly.  
And then she bent down and kissed the crumbs away.

At that moment it didn't matter that Jim Bob was waiting outside, it didn't matter that Jana would continue to be in front of the camera for a TV show that she didn't care about, it didn't matter what the family thought or everyone else there outside.

At that moment Jana knew one thing for sure, one day she would come back here, with Laura and no one else, and she would marry Laura.  
Here in this city.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
